1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessory equipment used in conjunction with reproducing machines for feeding and receiving papers passed through such machines for purposes of producing copies. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to apparatus for feeding elongated original documents and copy paper to a xerographic reproducing machine, and it relates to a subassembly within that apparatus for severing roll-fed copy paper upon completion of the making of each copy.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,760 entitled "SYSTEM FOR FEEDING ELONGATED DOCUMENTS TO REPRODUCING APPARATUS" filed on May 22, 1978, and issued Jan. 29, 1980, I describe a system by means of which elongated, relatively narrow sheets of copy paper may conveniently be fed to a xerographic copying machine in synchronization with the feeding to the machine of an elongated fan-fold type original document. This system satisfied a need in enabling the conventional xerographic copying apparatus to be utilized for producing continuous, elongated copies of such similarly elongated original documents as galley proofs of manuscripts, oil and gas well logs, electrocardiograms, teletype printouts, strip charts made on various types of continuous recorders, adding machine tapes, computer printouts, the output of graphic plotters and seismic data, and the like.
The apparatus described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,760 comprises a collapsible, vertically extending A-frame which includes a pair of opposed, vertically extending divergent sides pivotally connected to each other at their upper ends and having their lower ends horizontally spaced from each other. The two sides of the A-frame carry paper roll supporting elements upon which active and standby rolls of elongated copy paper can be supported for selective feeding to the xerographic copying machine. The A-frame further carries at its upper end, and provides support for, a feed tray which has one end detachably engaged with the upper side of the A-frame and the other end supported adjacent a paper feeding mechanism constituting a subassembly conventionally included in such reproducing or copying apparatus.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,733, I disclose a more compact supporting stand for supporting and feeding elongated copy paper from rolls carried on the stand, and an improved paper feed tray for feeding the fan-folded original documents to the reproducing machine. The stand employed can be quickly and easily set up adjacent the copying machine, and when not in use can be folded compactly into a relatively small volume. The feed tray employed for feeding the fan-folded original documents to the copying machine is selectively positionable to facilitate feeding fan-folded documents of various widths in a trouble-free fashion.
When using the systems described in the cited U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,733, it is necessary with that system, as with all others known to me, for the operator to cut or sever the copy paper at the completion of the making of a copy. This functions to disconnect the completed copy from the remainder of the copy paper roll, and to prepare a square cut on the leading end of rolled paper, thereby facilitating feeding this leading end into the copy machine as the next copy is started. In some systems this is accomplished manually, as in the system disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,733, and in others sharp blades are actuated to cut the paper.
Manual severance is time consuming and difficult to do accurately, and requires the operator to move to a position adjacent the feeding side of the copying machine. The operator is thus precluded from attending to the folding up of the copy which is continuing to emerge from the machine at this time, causing undesirable delay, and in some cases, hastily and improperly fan-folded copy.
The same necessity to temporarily leave the emerging copy unattended characterizes the bladed devices now in use. Moreover, such severance blades are dangerous and jeopardize the safety of the operator.